1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are used in optical-electric convertors. The lens module can be either a refractive-type lens module or a direct-type lens module. In refractive-type lens modules, light is bent 90 degrees. In direct type lens modules, the light directly passes through.
Refractive-type lens modules achieve a small size, but are difficult to manufacture. The direct-type lens modules are easily manufactured, but are bigger than the refractive-type lens modules.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module that can overcome the limitations described.